


his ending

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [16]
Category: Langrisser Series
Genre: C route ending spoiler, M/M, ambiguous ending, langrisser 1 remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Lance thinks upon his actions towards Ledin during the last scenes of the Langrisser 1 remake's C route.
Relationships: Lance/Ledin (Langrisser)
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Kudos: 4
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	his ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #70 - settle

The haze that had clouded Lance’s mind, the darkness that had seeped into his heart long before Boser had cast a spell over him… all of that has finally cleared.

Lance has been completely, thoroughly, absolutely defeated by Ledin and with that, the feeling inside his chest has finally settled. He feels a peace and a contentment he thought he had lost forever, ever since Nagya turned his fiancé into dust. Lost in despair, Lance had searched for something to hold on to, clinging desperately to his loyalty to the Dalsis and Emperor Digos as his sole lifeline even when Ledin tried to open Lance’s eyes and his heart. This loyalty was all Lance thought he had left, so he had rejected, over and over, the idea that Ledin could pierce through his motivations so easily. Only belatedly did Lance realize his obsession with Ledin was born not only out of rivalry, but out of conflict within himself, between admiration and envy, between desire and denial, and just wanting to be acknowledged by Ledin.

It’s funny that Lance finally realizes the truth, that he actually has been in love with Ledin, perhaps since the moment he first saw the redhead with fiery eyes, when he no longer has the time to Ledin. Because If they don’t take care of Boser right now, all of what Ledin has done, and even the little Lance has done… all of it will have been for naught.

So when the Langrisser plunges deep through Boser’s chest, amidst the screams and shouts, Lance smiles and allows his body to collapse. He barely notices the sound or the feeling of his body hitting hard against the ground. No pain, no exhaustion can overcome his happiness at finally protecting the one he loves for the first and last time. Closing his eyes, it’s still blindingly bright, as if he is staring into a light, Ledin’s light. What a perfect ending, Lance thinks to himself, right before he welcomes nothingness.


End file.
